


The Key to Time

by Vexora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexora/pseuds/Vexora
Summary: Elemental spirits from the dawn of time bring the beginnings of Hydaelyn and life flourishes as eons pass. The life they brought, however, is at risk of fading away. A spirit that resulted in their burst of life, Kuzakoo, has a portion of their souls and relentlessly pursues the benevolent spirits to siphon their souls into him. In an effort to run, the spirits hide in a new vessel every century, searching for a way to stop him.  Only four spirits remain, and as Kuzakoo gains more control of the siphoned energy, carnage and destruction is unleashed.*A collection of stories for RP purposes on ffxiv.





	The Key to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is Vexora's short introduction, and who the universe is focused on. The next chapter will be the prologue, followed by short color stories for each character (including the antagonists).

Gusts of wind rustle and whirl like a wolf howling under a full moon, scattering debris and smearing an inky shade of red against the once vibrant green foliage. As the strong impulsions of wind bluster and bellow, Vexora stares ahead absentmindedly while the beautiful field around him becomes tainted. Blotches of the red run down the blades of grass like paint. Each thud against the ground and splash of color drive him further to hysteria. 

"All of these innocent people... dead, because of me," Vexora whispers. 

He clasps his hands together, and his eyes flit around the carnage before him. Panic and fear fester to every corner of his thoughts. Despite his best effort to remain grounded, he stumbles backwards, losing his footing thanks to a dismembered corpse. The world around him spins and washes over in a shade of black. 

_No..._ He thinks to himself as he falls to the ground. _Kuzakoo... this is your doing._

A circular pocket of air catches Vexora and keeps him suspended on his back as he stares toward the faint silver moonlight. With a groan, he sits upright and stands his ground again, the narrow cushion of air dissipates within the violent gale. Memories flood his mind as he struggles to recall the entire catastrophe. 

Screams from the residents echo like a banshee’s wail along with countless pleas for mercy and help. Bodies dismember from sharp jets of air slashing aimlessly. A vortex ebbs and flows in the middle of the chaos. Vexora stands stiffly in the center of the whirlwind, wailing in agony as aether bursts from his body. The light flares to a blinding color as one final, violent pulse of air cuts in a clean circular motion. Pools of blood ebb like waves and cover the ground in a light mist.

_I know I didn't cause this.._. Vexora thinks to himself, withdrawing from the painful memories. 

He continues to walk forward, but a wave of uncertainty pushes against him as he peers back towards the destructive scene. Hot tears stream down his face as he looks away from the deceased.

_At least... I hope I didn't._


End file.
